


Ground Control

by AkiraPrograms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraPrograms/pseuds/AkiraPrograms
Summary: WIP--------Sollux is a worker at NASA, in charge of keeping tabs on the S.G.R.U.B. Space mission. He thinks the Head astronaut is hawt.





	Ground Control

WIP this is just a placeholder


End file.
